


just want to remember how beautiful you look in bed this morning

by what_the_gosh_dang



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, it was from a prompt thing, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_gosh_dang/pseuds/what_the_gosh_dang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Ashley waking up in the morning together with a camera and implied IHOP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just want to remember how beautiful you look in bed this morning

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt with one-shot starters. This one was “Don't mind me, just want to remember how beautiful you look in bed this morning”. And i'm also just really into Chris/Ashley right now.

“Don't mind me, just want to remember how beautiful you look in bed this morning”

“Oh come on, you know I look absolutely awful this morning.”

Ashley lowered her camera in surprise, her kneeling legs that were straddling around both sides of her new boyfriend’s body quickly growing sore. But she didn’t care, Ashley had to get this picture. Oh geez, maybe I shouldn’t take another picture, Ashley thought. However, with the bulky camera weighing down her arms, she lifted it one more time to shoot another picture, the flash burning into Chris’ eyes.

Smirking at her boyfriend’s slightly screwed up face from being exposed to the flash, Ashley giggled, “I bet you look beautiful every morning.”

“Then you haven’t seen me at my worst, I have terrible bed head.” Chris chuckled, his hands gripping Ashley’s thighs softly, thumb rubbing against the cloth material of her pajama shorts. “I don’t know why you’re taking pictures of me. You are, by far, way prettier than I am.”

The auburn headed girl blushed almost furiously at Chris’ attempt to one up her compliment, setting the camera back onto Chris’ nightstand.

It had been about 6 months since the lodge incident. It took Ashley about 3 months to come to terms with what happened to all of them that night, mainly because she tried to block it out of her memory, even though the night terrors felt real every time she woke up from them. Chris, however, took even longer to begin talking to anybody in general. With the loss of his best friend and brother of almost 10 years, it was hard for Chris to cope too. However, Ashley made sure to have her phone ready anytime Chris wanted to call her after waking up from a nightmare and vice versa. So nobody was really surprised when the two decided to move in together and cope with the night terrors when the other was only a couple feet away. It wasn’t long after they moved in together that Chris brought up the subject of a relationship, to which Ashley obviously agreed with. It took them a while, mainly with Chris’ frequent walks around the apartment at 3 in the morning and Ashley’s constant whimpering in her sleep when those memories flood back into her mind.

However, this night was special. It was their first time sleeping in the same bed since they’d gotten together. And neither of them jolted awake or had to suddenly pace around the apartment in the wee hours of the morning. The two young adults got a full night’s sleep, and that was something that Ashley desperately had to get a picture of.  
Ashley had woken up first that morning, still engulfed by Chris, which wouldn’t be the worst thing except she had an uncomfortably full bladder that she needed to take care of. So when she sadly loosened herself from her boyfriend’s grip and quickly made her way to the bathroom and back, Ashley stood in the doorway for a moment, looking at Chris’ still sleeping form lovingly. It took herself a couple of moments before she got the idea of taking the picture.  
And it wasn’t just because Chris’ sleeping form was cuter than she expected.

So she grabbed her digital camera from her room and positioned herself quietly so both her knees were on opposing sides of Chris’ bare stomach. It took a couple of whispers into his ear and kisses in his hair until he finally started stirring. He had muttered a quiet ‘Ashley?’, to which his eyes were slightly squinted and his hair was more than mussed, but Ashley thought he looked gorgeous all the same, so she took his picture.

And Ashley was a sucker for romantic cliché’s like taking pictures first thing in the morning.

Moments after Ashley set her camera on Chris’ nightstand, she had laid back down next to her boyfriend, her hands running through his blonde hair as she let his compliment hang in the air for a moment.

Chris looked at Ashley, who had been staring at him while her hand ran through his hair.

“What?” he muttered. “Do I have something on my face?”

Ashley giggled at his dorky comment. “No. I’m just seeing how long I have to stare at you until you realize how beautiful you actually are. Or handsome, which ever one you prefer.”

“Oh my god, Ashley.” Chris tried his hardest not to blush, but with the amount of red that flared up on his cheeks, it wasn’t working. “I’m supposed to be the one making you blush, not the other way around.”

Ashley shrugged. “I’m just being honest.”

“Well so am I, silly.” Chris stated, laughing slightly. This caused Ashley to laugh in retort.

“Well,” Ashley giggled “I guess we can agree to disagree.”

“So we’re both just gorgeous human beings.” Chris dramatically said, brushing his hair back, pulling a, what he seemed to be, sexy face in the process. Ashley burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hands.

“Oh, I’m sorry Ashley,” Chris playfully pouted in Ashley direction, his face now inches from her still laughing one, “Is my sexy face too much for you?” Ashley paused with a smirk for a moment to let her chuckles die down before she gripped him from behind his neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Slightly taken aback at first, Chris gathered his thoughts and quickly obliged, sinking his body into hers as his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her as close to himself as he possibly could.

It took a while before they pulled apart, but when Ashley pulled away, she licked her lips and whispered, “Yea, it kind of is.”

Unexpectedly, Chris laughed out loud, burying his head into Ashley’s neck as his cheeks flared up once again, squeezing her into a tight hug. After a couple of moments in silence, with a nagging thought in his mind, and his stomach, Chris muttered from her neck, “You wanna get breakfast?”

Ashley breathed out a quick laugh, slowly unraveling herself from Chris’ arms to grab her phone that was also on the nightstand. She peered at it for a second before answering, “Yea sure. But I don’t think you’re aware that now it’s noon and every where is going to be serving lunch.”

Chris shrugged his shoulders in retaliation. “Don’t care. Still want breakfast.”

Ashley chuckled, lifting herself off the bed so she could find some clothes. She quickly grabbed a shirt of his that was on the floor, along with some jeans, and threw them in his direction. Chris yelped in surprise as he sat up and was met with denim and cloth smacking him in the face.

“Then hurry up slowpoke. There’s pancakes at IHop that are just calling our names.” Ashley exclaimed before peering down at the ground again. Chris smiled contently, staring at Ashley as her face twisted in confusion. She started to say something along the lines of ‘Do you know where my clothes went?’ and ‘-don’t know how you find anything in this mess- ‘.

But Chris wasn’t listening. All he could think about at that moment was how he was not going to let her go. Not for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this huge head canon that when Chris and Ashley do get together, Ashley is definitely the one throwing compliments like there’s no tomorrow and Chris is the one who kind of blushes and laughs in retort cause he’s an awkward dork that doesn’t know how to respond to compliments.


End file.
